


Cousin Yiruk stuff

by Fanimonstar



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Cousins, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Basically I write stuff about Yiruk being Yinu's cousin now
Relationships: Yinu & Yiruk (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Yiruk babysits Yinu part 1

Yiruk has a great mother. She took care of him, always asking about his day at school, listened to him ramble about any new thing he suddenly got an interest in, made sure he maintained a healthy lifestyle, and other things parents should do. 

She's a single mom, his father died when he was young while serving the military, or more specifically the air force. That's why he wants to join it too, if he didn't find out too late that Vinyl City doesn't have an air force.

That's a thing too, he hadn't always lived here. After his father's death, he and his mom had moved to Vinyl City, to start a new life. And to move closer to her older sister, his aunt.

While growing up, he had been his aunt's number one choice for babysitting her daughter. Because she didn't have to pay, and because his own mom, his aunt and her husband thought it would be good bonding time for the cousins.

Though, that had changed recently, with his uncle's death. They rarely see each other anymore for the past few months. His aunt had apparently been too preoccupied with managing his cousin's new music career. 

Well, that all changed again today. He had moved in with Bunk Bed Junction about a week ago, he wasn't sure why, but he did. He was just standing in their sewer living room watching Mayday and Zuke practice. He had been cheering for them when he felt his phone vibrate. He excused himself to his own room, which he took after Kliff left, and answered the call.

"Peace be upon you Yiruk, honey! How are you? Can your mom see your new home yet?" He had considered it, but knew she would probably not want him to live in the sewers. Health violations and all.

"Peace be upon you too, Mom. Um, I'm still unpacking things and renovating my room. Maybe a month after I settle in?" That wasn't a complete lie, he is repainting the walls so it looks more to his style.

"Haish, you never let me come over. Whatever, your aunt called me to ask you to babysit Yinu. I told her that you recently moved out and she wants to know if you're free this weekend."

"Hm, let me check," he was, because he doesn't really do anything. He should probably find a job, maybe become a waiter at the mamak right above them.

Does he want to babysit Yinu? Well, he does kinda miss her. "Yeah, I'm free."

"Great, she'll drop her off at your place!"

Hold up- "My place? I thought I was gonna come over to them?"

"Well, I guess you could, but I already sent her your address."

He forgot that he gave her a fake address. He did not want her to know he lives in the sewers like some teenage mutant ninja turtle, but she kept asking for one.

"I'll just call her later then. Is that all, Mom?"

"Yes, but why do you sound so eager for this call to end? Also, do I hear some muffled rock music there? Ooh, have you finally joined a band like you wanted to when we moved here?"

"Not…exactly. My roommates are practicing now, and I was just watching them."

"Ah, did you know that according to your aunt, Yinu has gotten quite an interest in rock ever since that indie band saved the city? Maybe you should introduce her to them, I'm sure she would love it!"

He didn't know how to tell her that his roommates is that indie band, and Yinu has already met them. "Maybe, but I don't think Auntie would appreciate me bringing strangers to her home."

"Oh, you're still on about that? Fine, I guess that is all. Peace be upon you."

"Peace be upon you too," and Yiruk hangs up. He immediately dials his aunt's number.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Hi Auntie, Mom just told me that you wanted me to babysit Yinu. Can I do it at your house instead? I'm sure she would prefer somewhere she's more familiar with," he thought up of an excuse on the spot. "Oh, and please forget the address she gave you, or burn it if you wrote it down."

"Um," she sounded a bit confused by that, but answers anyway. "Yes, you can, but what's that second one? Why do you want me to forget it?"

He contemplated whether to tell her or not. He decided, sure, she wasn't like his mom. "Promise not to tell mom?"

"Unless it's important, yes."

"I live with Bunk Bed Junction."

"That doesn't sound so bad-wait don't they live in a sewer?"

"Yeah, Mom would freak out."

"For good reason, I'd say. But is that really it?"

He thought about it deeply. There was another reason he didn't her over. But he doesn't know if his aunt is trustworthy or not.

"Yep, nothing else. So I'll come over Saturday at what time?" Yiruk changes the topic.

"Could you come over Friday night at 6PM maybe? I'm gone for the whole weekend and leaving on Friday."

"Yes, sure, I could do that."

"Great! Now just some reminders of what Yinu needs. Her bedtime is 9PM, only let her have one cookie a day, make her milo for-" she went on and on about something Yiruk has heard hundreds of times before. He kinda missed that too.


	2. Yiruk babysits Yinu part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired

Friday came, and Yiruk was listening to his aunt's last reminders before she left.

"And make sure she gets out some time, she doesn't like staying inside for so long."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yiruk replies.

"When Yinu comes home from her sports practice, tell her dinner is in the fridge and heat it up for her."

"Yep, got it."

"Thank you so much, Yiruk. You always knew how to take care of her better than most babysitters. Alright, I'm going now. Goodbye, peace be upon you."

"Peace be upon you too," he says just before she runs for the LRT station.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Yinu's practice didn't end for another 30 minutes, so he had the mansion all to himself.

He's never actually been here before, this is the first time he's even been in a mansion. They used to live in a much humbler apartment, but he guesses they moved when Yinu joined NSR.

"Hmph," Yiruk looks around for something to do. There were a lot of trophies and certificates everywhere, probably from Yinu. Some shelves were filled with books, classified by fiction, non-fiction. They were arranged nicely, except for the comics section. That one was a mess. He takes one out that was shoved above two books. On the cover was a little boy, about primary school age, and a buffalo.

Yiruk decides that he can spend his time reading the comic, but just as he was about a quarter way in, he put it back. He has read this before, a few years ago. Didn't remember anything besides the fact that it had quite a painful ending. He didn't wanna experience that again.

So instead, Yiruk just spends his time rearranging the comics. Auntie would probably prefer that. When he finished, Yinu finally arrived home.

"Abang Yiruk!" she runs up to hug him. "Inu, so nice to see you again!" he hugs her back.

"So how have you been, kid?" 

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a big girl now!" she stands straight to make herself look taller to the sitting teen.

He chuckles as he ruffled her hair, "No, you're nine. When you grow up though, you might grow up as big as Auntie! Or you can end up like me. Grandma married a very short man."

She laughs loudly at that. 

When they eventually calmed down, he let Yinu go to take a shower while he reheats the chicken rice Auntie prepared. 

When Yinu gets down, she grabs the rice without a word and went to the living room to watch netflix while eating. Yiruk stares in confusion as she watches a cartoon with teenagers fighting a giant underground monster that's been cloning the cast.

"I didn't know you like this stuff, Inu." "I like watching the ultimate teamwork fights." 

After watching an episode, Yinu was about to just dump the dish in the sink and continue watching the show, but of course, she always gets like this whenever Auntie isn't around.

"Inu, I think you're forgetting something." 

She stops in her tracks and puts a hand on her chin. "I don't think I am."

"Inu, you have to wash the dishes you use yourself. We always do this. Then, no tv until you finish your homework."

She groans. "But Abang Yiruk, it's Friday! Most of my work is already done at school."

"Then we'll do the Thursday ones. I know you have them."

"Hmph!" Yinu reluctantly washes her plate and goes to her room to do her homework. 

"Do you need any help?" Yiruk offers to assist her.

"No, I think I can do it myself."

"You sure?"

"Very sure."

"Alright then."

He's alone again, so he tries to find anything that's hiring on his phone. He doesn't need to actually work since Mayday said he's a child and he could stay there free. Though that is true, he's only 17, but he still feels indebt. 

Apparently one of the waitresses at the nearby mamak had left, so he could do that. Or maybe work at the electronic shop. Whichever is easier. 

After a while, Yinu comes back to the living room. "Can I watch cartoons now?"

Yiruk puts his phone away. "Have you finished your work?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I have definitely finished my-"

"You only talk like that when you're lying. You got stuck, didn't you? I can still help if you want."

"But it's science."

"Oh," everyone knew that Yiruk could've been a straight A student, if it weren't for science. The most he would get is a B-, the worst being when he failed. Though, it's just Year 3 Science, how hard can it be?

Turns out, very hard, especially when you don't remember any of the meaning for the words.

"Kanji?! This is science, not Japanese!"

"No, kanji as the thing in plants!"

"I don't know what the thing in plants is, despite the fact that I am a plant!"

"Do you need milk, Abang?"

"Yes, please."

He pours himself a cup and downs it in one go. "We'll go to Cast Tech tomorrow. For now, it's already your bedtime. Shoo."

"Why do I have a weirdo for a cousin?" Yinu mutters as she goes back to her bedroom.

"I heard that! I am the gay cousin! Though bi to be more specific."

"What-" "GOODNIGHT," the teen shuts the door.

Sigh, she should have never asked for help on _science_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comic is Atan by Ben Wong, and it is very sad.   
> Cartoon is Glitch Techs, season 2 episode 4.


End file.
